


Unprepared Nurse- a request

by ZC1996



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: A not so happy ending, Blood, F/M, Forced Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forced blow job, Negan dominate, Punishments, Rape, Rough Sex, Simon watches, Virgin Reader, nurse reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Hello, I really like your SPN fanfic but I really would like to request a story about TWD where the reader is a young, teenage girl at the age 14 that works as the nurse at Negan's place. She's shy, always quiet and didn't talk very often, always afraid of Negan and Simon. One day, Negan and Simon walk into her room, wanting her to help patch Negan's wounds and she got all nervous wreck. What she didn't know was that Negan has always wanted her and so does Simon. They raped her in her room and left her crying her eyes out. I don't want a DP and no ass fuck and she's a pure, innocent virgin girl. Thank you!





	Unprepared Nurse- a request

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of went off a little bit but I like the story.

You were told Negan had been cut by an arrow when he was on a run today. You adjust your nurses uniform the small white skirt ridding up alot of times. The form fitting white scrub top had a low V neck showing of some of your cleavage. It made you uncomfortable as you wait for Dr. Carson to speak. 

" Negan is requesting you take care of it." Dr.Carson said with a worried face. You gulp gathering the needles and string you would need for stitches. You also get cleaning alcohol and some gauges for the wound. 

"Where is he?" You ask trying not to shake with nerves.Negan was very good at intimidating you. Every since your first saw his wide sideways smirk you felt on edge around him. 

You were only 14 with no real family to speak of. You had been alone since the walkers started eating people. Which made this giant compound a little nerve racking. 

"I don't know. I was just told that him and Simon were looking for you." The Doctor says providing no clues. You sigh pushing out of the medical door with your butt. Your arms still full of the supplies you will need. You wonder around the making it to the court yard were you saw trucks being unloaded.

"______!" Dwight yelled walking over to you. You squinted up at him not used to being out side. 

"Negan is looking for you. He went towards your room with Simon." He said looking down at the supplies in your hand.

"Thank you." You say looking towards the door you had trouble opening.

"Let me." He said quickly opening the door for you. Watching you with a small smile as you passed through.

Your room wasn't anything special. With a small bed in the middle and a duffle bag close to the door with your clothes and hygiene items. You get closer to your hallway hearing male voices.

"Do you want me to go find her?" He asked out side of your door just as your round the corner.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." You say with a small smile entering the room. You look up at Negan on your bed immediately gasping. Your stop yourself from throwing the supplies on the floor. 

"Hey there Doll." Negan smiled wildly leaning back on his hand. His fully naked body spread out on your bed. His penis was laying against his left leg casually while his right leg was leaking blood onto a towel. 

"Oh wow. Negan why are you naked!" You squeak blushing so red you looked like a tomoato. You quickly set the supplies on the floor next to the bed not having any were else to work.

"Jesuse you don't even have a fucking table in here. Pitiful doll face. Simon get some fucking chairs and a small table." Negan instructed moving to swing his legs over the bed.

You tensed seeing his injured leg swing over your head to land on the other side of your body. His penis was now directly in your face. You jumped back onto your heels with a embarrassed face. Your clit throbbing light making you even more nervous.

"What the fuck is your problem? Haven't you seen a dick before?" Negan asked smiling down at you his teeth lightly biting his bottom lip. 

"I uh- no. I haven't." You blush again unable to focus on the injury on his leg.

"Well I'm bleeding out here and your the only one able to stitch me up so," He leaned back pushing his hips up at you. "Hurry up and do your fucking job." Negan demanded no emotion in his words. 

"O-ok." You say shaking lightly. You gulp looking down to get the alcohol and a cotton ball. You poured some on the cotton ball then you leaned forward before seeing his penis now laying against his right leg close to the cut.

"Please move your umm." You blushed again unable to look away from the massive head and thickness. His shaft seeming long even though you were sure he wasn't hard right now.

"My cock?" Negan asked with a smirk not moving to offer any help. You blink looking up at him.

"Yes your penis. Please move it to the other leg." You say feeling awkward still. 

"You move it." He said low in his chest daring you to touch him. You gulped again not looking away from his eyes. You slowly looked down at his naked chest until your eyes landed back on his member. You reach out quickly wrapping your hand around the top under the head. 

"Mmm your hands are warm." Negan moaned his penis throbbing under your fingers making you blush again. You quickly moved his penis to the other leg yanking your hand away.

"Stay still." You instruct dabbing the alcohol soaked cotton ball on his cut. He hiss jerking a bit making his penis jump slightly.

"Damn more fucking warning next time." Negan growled as you dabbed the cut again not caring if he got angry right now. 

"Sorry. I just want to fix you up quickly." You say innocently hiding the small smirk on your lips. 

"If you keep hurting me I'm gonna make you give me a happy fucking ending before I leave." He threatened making the smirk on your face disappear.

"I'm sorry." You say softly touching the wound lighter to make sure he didn't feel any pain. 

You quickly clean the blood away from the pink skin and the his leg. Then as you were getting the needle and thread ready Simon walked in with two chairs. Dwight walking in with a small table. 

"Put it over there she is fine on the ground." Negan said waving the furniture toward the end of your bed to the right. 

"Yes sir." They both said putting the chairs up to the table before Dwight left. Simon sat down watching you prepar the needle and thread.

"Why are her cheeks so red?" Simon asked looking you over.

"She has never seen a dick before." Negan chuckled until you stabbed into his leg. He hissed in pain again while you began to stich him up.

"I fucking told you to treat me nicely." Negan growled grabbing your hair suddly.

"I'm-I sorry. I just was doing my job." You whimper trying to pull away from him. 

"Your not doing good enough. Massage my cock until it hard." He instructed pulling on your hairs harder. You blushed harder looking down at his already growing penis.

"Why?" You whisper the pain in your skull making it hard not to scream in fright.

"Because you hurt me and have to make me fucking feel better now. Hurry up I don't have all fucking day." Negan demanded pushing your head closer to his penis. You squeaked lightly in fear reaching up with a shaky hand to grab his shaft.

"Now work it up and down." Negan instructed as your finger firmly grasped his smooth skin. You worked your hands up and down quickly until your body was shaking from the effort.

"Fuck baby doll your good at that." He complemented his penis throbbing lightly as it got harder in your hand growing to no longer fit around your fingers. Negan moaned letting go of your hair. You pull away from his dick. 

"Now if you hurt me again I'll make you suck my cock while Simon fingers you." Negan growled watching you get the needle back up to his wound. Your cheeks were red with shame as your shaking hands reached out to finish stitching him up. 

"I always liked these little nurses uniforms." Simon said looking you over again. Your skirt was riddding up your legs almost coming up over your butt. You tired to adjust sitting with your legs closed tighter. But every movement just slightly brought it up more.

"Damn her ass is too big for her skirt." Simon moaned setting his elbows on his knees to look at your bottom more.

"I made sure it was a little to small." Negan chucked watching your face scrunch in confusion. You accidently stabbed into his leg harder than before. He shot you a death glare grabbing your hair again. He held your faceclose by his cock, but you could still look at him.

"____ we just talked about this. Simon get the fuck over here." Negan commanded his eyes never leaving your fear filled ones. Simon got up quickly moving around the bed to kneel behind you. 

"Her feet are in the way." Simon said softly his hands moving your skirt higher over your butt. Negan tightened his grip on your hair. 

"Spread your fucking legs." He demanded his teeth clenched.

"Please don't let him." You whimper. He just pulls your hair hard making you cry out from that. You eventually spread your legs enough for two fingers to rub your already wet panties.

"She is so wet." Simon said in a deep voice behind you. Negan helped he penis at attention in front of your face. He rubbed his pre-cum on your lips."

"Open wide doll face." Negan instructed in husk voice. You tremebed feeling both men touching you. Your underwear was moved to the side just as your lips parted to take Negan in your mouth.

"Wider." Negan growled pushing his head against your tongue. It easily slid to the back of your throats making you gag slightly. Simon pushed his fingers inside of you spreading your walls.

"Damn she is tight." Simon almost hissed. His fingers worked faster going and in and out of you in time with Negan's thrusts into your mouth.

"Don't hold back Simin." Negan grunted going faster back and forth against your tongue. Your cheeks were red in shame as you felt your walls contract around Simon's hand.

"Oh she is liking this." Simon moaned moving his other hand around your legs and under your skirt. He pushed against a high part of your lower lip. A tiny bud that sent electricity though you every time he put pressure on it.

"Fucking fuck baby doll your mouth is magic. I don't want to blow my load just yet." Negan chuckled pushing his round head to the back of your throat again. He held you there making you gag on his member while Simon fingered you harder. Your walls clenched again as Simon's big hand rubbed your bud faster. 

"Do you want me to make her cum?" Simon asked before slowing his hands. You almost groaned in disappointment the firey feeling taking over your body.

"No she doesn't fucking deserve that I'm still bleeding." Negan growled pulling all the way out of your mouth. A line of spit hanging from your frowning lips.

"Simon gets to play with you until your finished stitching me up." Negan stated letting your hair go. You felt full and needy the heat in your core rising with each push and twist of Simon's fingers.

"If you cum before your done here I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." Negan threatened patting your flushed cheek. Your face tightens every time your walls did. You quickly get back to word over half way done. Simon started to rub faster on your clit his fingers as deep as they could possible go inside of you.

"Mmm." You moaned lightly trying not to bite your lip in need. This was the first time anything like this had ever happened to you. Never thinking it would feel this good even though it was unwanted.

"Don't you dare fucking cum for him." Negan growled watching your face scrunch in pleasure. You stitch faster almost to the end only needing a few more loops and to tie the thread.

"I'm trying." You whimper feeling your core tighten weirdly. Simon rubbed harder before adding a third finger into your stretched walls. You bite your bottom lip while your legs clenching trying desperately to stop the aching need.

"_____ this is your final warning." Negan growled watching your hands tremble with the last loop. You only needed to tie and cut the thread. Simon's finger were to much inside of you all over your most private and secret area.

"Pl-please stop! I- I can't!" You cry out unable to tie the thread with Simon bouncing your body on his fingers. Your core tightened making you almost drop the needle. Your eyes closed as your mouth O'ed in pleasure. Your body vibrated in bliss forgetting the bloody angry man in front of you 

"What did I just fucking say." Negan said darkly while Simon's hand stopped slowly. Then withdrew from your clenched walls.

"I-I he wouldn't stop." You squeak finally knotting the thread and cutting it before cleaning his wound meeting his angry eyes.

"I don't give a fuck. I gave you a god damn order." Negan growled grabbing your hand this time making you stand your skirt still pushed up around your hips.

"Please Negan I'm sorry." You beg as your thrown down on your bed. The massive man covering your body with his. You tried to keep your legs closed your knees fighting with his hip. He grabbed your thighs prying then open with his hand and hips. When he was between your legs you couldn't hold back your frear any longer.

"Don't do this please." You beg pushing against his bare chest feeling his hard member touching your inner thighs.

"I fucking told you what would happen." Negan said dead serious before ripping your underwear from your covered sex. You held back the cry of fear instead hitting him in his injured leg on accident. He hissed in pain grabbing your left leg and moving it to his shoulder.

"Oww I don't bend that way." You protest until he shoved his penis into your slick walls. You scream feeling the pain of your virginity being torn apart.

"Fuck you are tight." Negan groaned pushing deeper hitting your cervix. 

"Stop!" You scream feeling him sliding in and out of your already sore body. His penis was bigger than the three fingers you had just been assaulted with. His beard was soft pressing into your cheek and neck as he leaned closer to your face. 

"No your mine now. I've wanted you for so long." He grunted pumping harder. Your small bed creaked under the crushing weight of the rape.

"Your hurting me." You wince feeling him bottom out every time he thrusted. Your hands tried to push at his chest to get him out of you.

"Don't fucking fight it then." Negan threw back at you lifting your hips higher. The angle made him feel wider inside of you. Stretching you around his shaft painfuly.

"To big." You pant in agony still trying to push him from your body. He nuzzled his head into your neck sucking harshly at the skin to claim you.

"I don't want this." You cry tears running down your face as your other leg was thrown over his shoulder as well. Your body bent in half at the mercy of this animalistic Negan. His cock was tearing you apart while his body forced you into unimaginable angles.

"I fucking love this pussy." Negan moaned pumping faster. His throat releasing an almost growl as he relentlessly fucked you. You felt his hands find your hips digging his fun gets into them until he growled loudly. He tensed pushing as deep as he could into your aching walls. You felt wetter than before almost like you had peed on your self until you realized it was from him. 

"Did you just cum inside of me?" You ask as fear sets into your stomach.

"Of course I did and I always fucking will. That felt so fucking good." Negan moaned his lips brushing along your neck. As he pumped in and out of you a few more times.

"I-I ca-can't believe you did this to m-me." You whisper tear blurring your vision. Your legs hurt from still being so stretched high on his shoulders.

"Oh baby girl I'm gonna be doing it a lot more from now on." He chuckled pulling out of you to tent his massive body of your small broken figure. His hand went up to your cheek cupping it lightly as his hazel eyes stared into yours scared face. His salt and pepper hair was messed up some sticking to his forehead from sweat. His lips were tuner up in a wide grin his once black greying beard making his lips look light pink.

"Your mine now. All fucking mine." He said biting his lip before he forcefully kissed you. Your lips felt crushed under his soft ones. Your fate now was to be forever owned by a mad man.


End file.
